Butch
|creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton Chris Lloyd Robert Gauld-Galliers |uk_voice_actor = Rupert Degas Matt Wilkinson |us_voice_actor = Glenn Wrage Steven Kynman |name = Butch |title = Butch the Breakdown Vehicle Butch the Tow Truck |nicknames = * Butch Breakdown * Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit * Sodor Recovery Unit |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre **Harold **Rocky **Belle **Flynn **Captain * North Western Railway **Thomas **Bertie **Trevor **George |basis = Scammell Pioneer |vehicle = Recovery vehicle |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 6x6 |top_speed = 25 mph |builder(s) = Scammell Lorries |year_built = Sometime between 1939 and 1950 |registration_number = BRK 03 |company = Sodor Search and Rescue Centre }} Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles or assisting in engine rescues. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth series, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth series, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth series, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Centre when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks and encouraged him to fight it. In the nineteenth series, Butch accidentally sprayed Thomas with mud after he got stuck while pulling a tractor. He also tried to move a whale back to the ocean but could not when it was discovered that the tide was too far out. Later, Butch was present when the Mayor of Sodor presented the Search and Rescue Centre with a new alarm bell and was also present when Diesel and Percy were stuck in the water at the Old Quarry. After Thomas had an accident, he derailed far away from the rails so he was pulled by Butch to the Steamworks. Butch later attempted to get Rocky back on the rails by himself, but only stopped when his engine was at risk of blowing out. Personality Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Technical Details Basis Butch is based on a Scammell Constructor. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry and a crane. File:ScammellConstructor.png|Butch's basis, Scammell Constructor Livery Butch's front is painted yellow and his trailer is painted navy blue, with "SODOR HEAVY RECOVERY UNIT" written on both sides in white. Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. Appearances Television Series= , Horrid Lorry , Bye George! , Stepney Gets Lost and Rusty and the Boulder * 'Series 6' - James and the Red Balloon and Gordon Takes a Tumble * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , James and the Queen of Sodor , The Spotless Record , Toby's Windmill , Harold and the Flying Horse and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Gordon Takes Charge , Emily's Adventure and You Can Do it, Toby! * 'Series 9' - Thomas Tries His Best * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off and Edward Strikes Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas Sets Sail * 'Series 15' - Stuck on You * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through , Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Emily's Winter Party Special and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - Too Many Fire Engines * 'Series 19' - Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale , Rocky Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 21' - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue Music Videos *'Series 5' - Come for the Ride *'Thomas and the Magic Railroad' - Really Useful Engine *'Series 6' - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up *'Series 7' - Five New Engines in the Shed and The Whistle Song *'Series 8' - Emily and Surprises *'The Great Discovery' - There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader *'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' - We Make a Team Together *'Series 21' - Set Friendship in Motion Learning Segments *'Series 10' - Help From Your Friends , Percy's Story , Toby's Favourite Place and Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? }} |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2012 - Stuck on You and Welcome Stafford * 2013 - Toby to the Rescue and Too Many Fire Engines! * 2016 - Henry Spots Trouble Audio Files Horn Trivia * He shares the same horn as Ivan's and Noor Jehan's. * Until the fifteenth series, Butch primarily appeared as a background character and his only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called Thomas the Really Useful Engine. * In the Norwegian dub of the nineteenth series, Butch is called "Buck"; however, the subtitles still refer to him as Butch. * Butch is one of three characters to have been given a face after originally not having one, the other two being Henrietta and Big Mickey. ** He is also so far the only character who didn't have a face in the first place, but gains one in the same season he was introduced in. * Butch's magnet from the fifteenth series episode, Stuck on You is later used for a magnet at The Steelworks in Journey Beyond Sodor. * Butch's model is on display at Drayton Manor. Quotes :"Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue. There's a fire!" :"You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle". :"But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. It's at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go, she has to stay at the fireworks!" :"Really?" :"Come on, Flynn. We need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" - Butch motivates Flynn, "Too Many Fire Engines", seventeenth series. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Brio * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi * Wood References de:Butch es:Butch he:בוץ' ja:ブッチ pl:Bodgan ru:Буч Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Cranes Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Lorries Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles